stickuniversalfandomcom-20200213-history
STICK (faction)
The STICK (or short for Sticktopia Territory Initializing and Capturing Kamfe) is the main enemy of all games of the STICK franchise, with each games named after them. Information Events STICK: Fall Of Mankind The Stick Figures, after centuries of hiding, has decided to claim the Earth for themselves. They did so by deploying their military force, which is known as the STICK. With advance weapons, the STICK dominates mankind and claim each country one by one. The only thing standing in their way is a group of super-human soldiers known as the RAIDERS. The STICK is, caught by surprise, being dominated by the RAIDERS (albeit a lot slower) and they have lost certain major territories. The only piece of land they were able to keep without disturbances so far was North America. To reclaim North America from the enemy faction, the Humankind Military Forces decides to use the RAIDERS' powers to take back all the territories still in Stick Figure control. The mission started from Moscow, Russia. After throught battles, the STICK were unable to defend against RAIDERS member David Fomes and co, and so they retreated back to Sticktopia, the Stick Figure's nation. Nobody knows what they were planning during this period of silence. STICK 2: Shadows Of Osaka The STICK has revealed themselves after 1 year of silence, this time, they have allied themselves with the Japanese criminal syndicate (which also consist of Stick Figures) known as the Shadow Blades Clan. The Shadow Blades specialize in hand-to-hand and acrobatic combats, which isn't the STICK's style, so the Humankind Military Forces once again sends RAIDERS members David Fomes, Edge Calloway and Alice Lou to finish the unsettled busisness at Osaka, Japan. What the STICK does next depends on whether the player can avoid detection. If he/ she avoids detections, that part of the mission ends with the group meeting up with Japanese RAIDERS member: Takagi Kobayashi. However, if the player gets caught by the patrols, he/ she will be forced to confront the armada which consists of the new enemies first introduced in this mission: the Femme Fatale Force (the STICK's female soldiers). Either way, the player will always meet up with Takagi. After periods of fights and evading, the STICK is once again defeated, and once again (again), retreats. STICK 3: Identity Theft An odd spike on world economics occured worldwide, along with high-profile people assassinated one by one. Something definitely isn't right, so the HMF sent the RAIDERS to defend the US President. But as it later turned out, the President was already long-dead and it was actually a STICK Agent impersonating him. Realising what the STICK is up to this time, the RAIDERS must hunt down every STICK Agents that are hidden among the public, now that the STICK is attempting espionage. STICK 4: Viral Factor The STICK had their revenge on the HMF by releasing a bio-virus into the air. This bio-virus can reanimate the dead and cause mutations. The RAIDERS attempts to destroy the source of the bio-virus, which came from the STICK's nwest ally: Skyrockets Corporation. STICK 5: Striker Units Assault The STICK announces their "ultimate ace card" against the RAIDERS. The HMF knew this isn't real, but isn't taking any chances, so they decides to deploy the RAIDERS once again to destroy the source of this transmission. But as it turns out, the ace card wasn't a joke, and the RAIDERS members got decimated by the new Striker Units Subdivision: the STICK equvalent of the RAIDERS. STICK 2D The STICK leads an attack on the HMF Headquarters, and when the RAIDERS units are busy with the Bio-virus incident, it's up to civillian Raiders Walther and Elisa to repel the invading enemy forces. STICK 6: Final Blood The STICK finally suceed in taking over the Earth and disband the HMF and the RAIDERS, all while David Fomes is in a coma. The STICK has enslaved mankind to do slave labours, and there was nobody to stand up against the enemies. So a Resistance Army is formed to repel all Stick Figures back to their own nation. After successfully doing so, the Resistance Army then leads an attack right on Sticktopia, to wipe out the STICK. But the STICK turns the tables over with their space battleship "Liberator" and it's up to the Ex-RAIDERS members to infiltrate the spaceship and destroy it from the inside. STICK Tactics The STICK is after something left behind by history, and nobody knowswhat it is, so the RAIDERS are sent to stop each of the STICK's excavation site. But one wrong move from both the RAIDERS and the STICK resulted in the releasing of an Ancient evil. To combat the new threat, the STICK are forced into an Ad-hoc alliance with the HMF. STICK Generations Ever since their ultimate defeat in Final Blood, the STICK has been hiding themselves from mankind, and was only recently that they are seen doing something on a desserted island. To completely destroy the Stick Figures, the HMF, together with the newly reformed RAIDERS, sends their soldiers to attack the enemy forces, using the STICK's own technology against them. The STICK submits to another temporary defeat, and Stickler was forced to retreat to his secret base on the island. Just as he was getting angry over the latest defeat, a portal opens up within the base, and several soldiers in unrecognisable uniforms appears before him. These new soldiers identifies themselves as the STICK forces of the future. With the yet to be invented technologies, Stickler once again decides to take over the world. When the RAIDERS confronts the Future STICK for the first time, they are nearly outmuscled, and only the timed appearance of the future RAIDERS agents that they were able to escape the bloodbath. The Future Raiders told the modern RAIDERS that they followed the Future STICK into the past and plans to stop the army from within... Infantry units Vehicles Trivia #The STICK appears to be based off WW2 Nazi Party, whom plans to take over the world also, and was also stopped with it's leader's death. #It appears that the female soldiers have better firepower than the males. They can also perform an instant-kill backstab that kills the player regardless of remaining HP. #The STICK are apparently capable of laser weapons, as well as creating the ultimate alloy: Adamantium. Yet only a handful of their vehicles have these arnaments. This may be due to cost restrain. #In the Japanese version of the games, the Flying Fortress and Flagship are respectively called Tetsuyuki and Rugname, both are Japanese words which are irrevelant to their English names. #The Japanese names for the above 2 units are probably referring to their properties. Category:Faction Category:Villian Category:Stick Figures